Love Me
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Sometimes murder is just a negative way of saying "I love you". Oneshot/AmuxNagihiko/GORE WARNING.


_Nuki's Note:_

GORE WARNING! IF GORE AND BLOOD AND MURDER BOTHERS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

* * *

**Love Me**

"_Do you love me?"_

She stared dumbfounded at the sight on her arm. Just a scratch, a very thin scratch producing several droplets of blood, and Amu realized the boy was serious. He was as serious as he could possibly be. Gripping the sting with her opposite hand, Amu forced her head back to the direction where the boy was.

"You're serious." She breathed, still trembling from shock rather than pain.

"If only you had figured that out a long time ago." Nagihiko bit through his teeth.

Hastily Amu scrambled to her feet. She shook any lingering pain away from her arm so that she could stand her ground properly. The beautiful violet haired boy in front of her took her same position.

"Hinamori Amu, do you _love _me?" He tried again as a breeze carried his hair away from his side.

"I told you I--!"

Incorrect response. Within seconds the male beauty brought his dagger across Amu's other arm, and this time she hadn't been expecting it. She drowned in a scream as pain pierced its way up and down the long cut now blemishing her once clear skin. Blood began to flow even before the blade was finished digging through multiple layers of her flesh. Amu could feel the crimson liquid running past her elbow and staining her clothes and the concrete below her.

"I really did love you!" She screamed through tears and blood, collapsing once again to the ground.

"Prove it this time!" Nagihiko shrieked, taking a swing at Amu's vulnerable thigh.

The blade dug deep through her skin. Amu cried and shouted again, but the only response was the blood now flowing from both her arm and leg. She was incapacitated now. She couldn't get up. She couldn't run. There was no way to protect herself. Nagihiko circled her with heavy footsteps of anger before bringing the dagger into Amu's arm with the tiny scratch. He skillfully made an X marking on her left arm as she shrieked. At first the X was clear and definite, but it soon faded under the flooding red liquid.

"I do love you!" Amu pleaded desperately.

Nagihiko stared at her in disbelief. He pricked her right angle before returning to his feet once more.

"Prove you love me." He demanded coldly and bitterly.

"Anything." Amu sobbed. "Anything, just tell me what to do."

"_Die _for me." The boy hissed.

His victim screamed and kicked like never before as he brought the blade through her side- instantly bringing up rivers of blood. He stared at the dark red gash he had made as the girl soon became surrounded in a pool of the liquid. Her violent thrashing sent up a few splatters- leaving several droplets of blood on Nagihiko's face. He crouched beside her, allowing the blood to flow over his hands and knees.

"I do love you, Amu. But it's too late for me to go back now." He whispered, feeling his own salty tears form in his eyes.

"Then kill me, Nagihiko." Amu wheezed weakly.

She was over taken by pain, and she knew she'd end up dying anyway. Saving her would be a waste of time- as she also would never be able to go back. Lying on her side, her golden, tear-filled eyes could only look up in surrender.

"Do you love me, Amu?"

Amu closed her eyes, attempting to draw in a breath. She could feel the blood running from her arms, running from her legs, and running from her side. She was dying. Nagihiko had probably cut into her intestines when he struck her side, after all it felt like something more than blood was leaking inside of her, and now she was dying. But she was dying painfully.

"I do love you. Nagihiko. I love…you."

As the last tear rolled down Amu's cheek. Nagihiko tore away from the girl's face, took the dagger and cleanly slit through Amu's flesh, veins, and blood vessels- cutting her throat open and ending her pain. He watched blood pour out of her neck and mouth until Hinamori Amu was simply a human being dipped in a dark crimson liquid. The long haired boy brought a hand to his eyes- fighting back the urge to cry. But as he felt the blood now flooding under where he was sitting, he couldn't help but give into tears.

"I loved you too, Amu. I loved you too."


End file.
